Fairy tail tales
by crazy-ghost-girl
Summary: Random drabbles centered around the charactors of FairyTail
1. fat

The fight between Natsu and Lucy had escalated to the point that Lucy was on the ground, beaten, burned and bloody, with barely any magic left while Natsu was merely out of breath. To think that the fight had broken out because Natsu had called Lucy weak.

"Ha-ha! See you are weak!" Natsu laughed, breathing flames high into the night air.

"This isn't over yet!" she shouted as she pulled out her last resort. "Open, Gate of the Water Barer! Aquarius!" the sound of Chimes was heard by the spectators, A.K.A. everyone in fairy tail.

"What? I'm busy!" Aquarius shouted at her 'friend'. Lucy stood up shakily and pointed at Natsu.

"He called you fat."

The world became a wash of foam, blue and screams of and terror at that simple statement.

No-one dared call Lucy weak again, and Aquarius became her strongest gate key, spreading more fear then Erza did when she was PMSing.

**!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~**

On the Astral plane, Aquarius reappeared in the hall of the Zodiacs, where the annual meeting was being held.

"So…" Loke began "What did princess want?" everyone looked at her with interest, even Libra, Pisces and Capricorn, the three gate keys she did not possess.

"That pink-haired idiot boyfriend of hers called me fat!" she raged. A shiver ran down the spines of all those present. It was an unspoken rule to never call Aquarius fat on the pain of death.

No-one noticed Libra's left scale went down, signalling that, it was in fact, a lie.


	2. warning notice

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Crazy_ghost-girl


End file.
